


Bury My Love

by theboldsnake



Series: Bury My Love [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: But there’s some pining, F/M, Lost in space season two, Minor Spoilers, They aren’t together in the fic, like seriously it’s all fluff, some christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldsnake/pseuds/theboldsnake
Summary: Don West is not a crier. But there’s something about the holiday season that just gets to him, man.~~~A short little fluffy fic that creates a moment between Don and Judy on Christmas.
Relationships: Don West/Judy Robinson
Series: Bury My Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581838
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Bury My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lost in Space got me and took hold and wouldn’t let go until I wrote something. Enjoy some Christmas fluff from Don and Judy.  
> The title of this work is from the song “Moondust” by Jaymes Young. I highly suggest giving it a listen because it fits the tone of this story really well.

Don West is not a crier. He just isn’t. Life has given him too much bull for him to stop and dwell on things that probably would make others cry.  


But there’s something about the holiday season that just gets to him, man. So, after the Robinsons all disperse, each carrying the crappy-yet-meaningful gifts they’d all given each other, he retreats to his room.  


To cry.  


The whole thing reminds him of life before his abuela died, and here he is on a tiny space ship, all alone, fighting death every day.  


It makes him long for simpler times, when he and his mother and brother would pack up and make the drive down to his abuela’s for Christmas; tacky Christmas songs on the radio, he and his brother pestering his mother to stop at all the exits for more food, while she shushed them politely at first before snapping after the third time that, “there was food in the car.”  


He chokes back a sob. God, he just misses them.  


And it’s not like they were on great terms right there at the end. His mom, she was one of the last ones to die from cancer - which Don considers just his rotten luck - but before she died, they were already fighting about his life choices. And his brother, he hasn’t seen or heard from him in over five years. There is a part of him that thinks he’s dead, killed in the rioting that began when the Christmas Star hit.  


Still, all these thoughts swirl up in him until he’s sitting on the bed, wiping tears as quickly as they come.  


And of course, someone knocks on the door.  


He’s made his bed in an extra supply closet, so it could be anyone needing anything, but he has a sneaking suspicion he knows who it is.  


He wipes away more tears and clears his throat before yelling at the person to enter.  


Sure enough, Judy slips in. She smiles at him, then frowns.  


“Have you been crying?” She asks. He wants to laugh now, if only at the irony of it. He doesn’t cry and now he’s cried twice in front of her.  


“No,” he answers, voice sullen. Her eyes narrow and he silently pleads with her not to press it. He can’t talk about it. Not yet.  


She seems to take the cue, because all she does is kick off her boots and crawl over him to what has been deemed as her side.  


That sends his thoughts down another track.  


He’s not sure when exactly it happened. They landed on this awful planet, and one night, found each other after everyone else went to bed.  


But nothing has happened. He’s made sure of that.  


She just comes in, and they talk for hours sometimes, or she comes in and they’re both so exhausted, they fall asleep cuddled together.  


It really should be awkward, but somehow, it isn’t.  


All this to say, now Judy has a side in his bed, between him and the wall.  


“I made you something. For Christmas, that is,” she says, interrupting his thoughts. He looks at her, all while reeling back in all his sentimental thoughts.  


“I thought you already gave out all your gifts,” he says. She smiles up at him now, and if it isn’t one of the most devastating things. She has no way of knowing this, but there is little he wouldn’t do for her smile.  


“Well, yeah, but you’re the only one that I did this for, so I didn’t want to give it to you out there.” They have this unspoken rule. No one knows about the late night meetings and the sleeping together (even if it is in the literal sense). He props his face up in his hands, and puts on an exaggerated look of interest.  


“Alright, Dr. Robinson, I’ll bite. What did you bring me?” She sticks out her tongue at him.  


“I hope you won’t bite. That’s not a very nice thank you.” And, oh, the innuendo is right there but he refrains because he knows it would only ruin the peace they have.  


She produces a little box and hands it to him, eyes watching eagerly.  


“Do you want me to open it right now?” He asks, just to annoy her by playing dumb. She socks him lightly in the arm.  


“Yes, now. I wanted to give it to you all day, but I made myself wait.” Now she’s just asking for him to make innuendos. Again, he refrains, choosing instead to slip off the little ribbon she tied on it.  


He opens the box and finds a bracelet nestled down in there, made from a piece of braided rope. His throat feels thick again and he doesn’t know how to tell her this is the nicest gift anyone has gotten him in a long time.  


“Do you not like it?” She asks, apparently taking his silence the wrong way. He shakes his head.  


“No, I love it. It’s wonderful, I just…” he trails off, not sure how to explain. She’s watching him with those big doe eyes, and it’s making it all the more hard.  


“This is the nicest gift someone has gotten me in a while,” he says finally, choosing to keep it simple. Now she’s looking up at him with sympathy.  


“Oh, Don,” she murmurs and he knows she’s smart and he knows she’s probably figured out why he was crying when she came in. So, he slips the bracelet on and clears his throat. No use dwelling on the past.  


“So, Dr. Robinson, am I to understand you, the goody two shoes, stole precious resources to make me my gift?” She socks him again, slightly harder this time.  


“No, and you know I didn’t. They were bits and pieces I found laying around. I had the idea a few months ago, so I’ve just been collecting them.” Wow, now the gift is even more meaningful because she’s just admitted to thinking about him specifically for the last few months.  


“Now I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything,” he says and she smiles again, nose crinkling slightly.  


“Sure you did. You let me sleep in your bed every night.” And just like that, they are back in rocky waters. Anyone passing by could hear that statement and take it all wrong, which is like a brand in his conscious. He would never do anything to hurt Judy. But here they sit, all but a couple. Friends – no matter how close – don’t cuddle every night and sneak secret glances during the day and make each other personal gifts. At least not in his experience.  


But then, maybe in Judy’s, they did.  


He yawns, determined to stop overthinking it before he ruins what they do have.  


“Tired?” She asks and he nods. She shifts down a little and makes herself comfortable, no longer offering to leave like she did at the beginning. He turns over, making himself comfortable.  


“Merry Christmas, Don,” she murmurs into his back. He takes a steadying breath.  


“Merry Christmas, Judy.”  


They do not start out with their hands on each other, limbs all tangled up.  


But he knows in the morning, they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!  
> There will be some more Don/Judy from me soon. ;)  
> Happy (late) Holidays!  
> PS- come find me on Tumblr as @kill-the-feels for some multi-fandom goodness.


End file.
